


I Call Shotgun (Said The Dead Man)

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Do Not Post To Another Website, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U





	I Call Shotgun (Said The Dead Man)

More and more ghosts and demons kept appearing. They got constant frantic calls about it from their friends and fellow hunters. And it was manageable, until it wasn't. 

Jody Mills and her girls were surrounded by the supernatural creatures, but there were just too many of them to defeat on their own. So, Jody called Team Free Will, and of course they agreed to help. 

Belphegor smirked as he started to make his way towards Baby. "I call shotgun!" said the dead man, sticking his hand up in the air like they were in school. 

Dean shot him a death glare. "No, you don't. Cas can sit with me, and you can go sit with Sam in the backseat." 


End file.
